lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Drakath
- DF/AQ= - AQW= }} - Dragon= - AQ= - AQW= }} }} |race= Human |gender= Male |relatives='Father:' King Dinkelheim Slugwrath Ancestor: Drageth Slugwrath }} Prince Drakath Slugwrath is the son of King Slugwrath, and a rival of the Hero. History As a member of royal line of Slugwrath, he is a descendant to Drageth Slugwrath. Drakath was a born son of King Dinkelheim Slugwrath, an evil tyrant that dictated over Swordhaven. The ambitious tyrant devised plans to conquer the country side. A great war began. In the end, the good brave knight Alteon defeated the evil tyrant and returned peace to the land. Alteon became king and took his place. Drakath is the defeated Tyrant's only son, an Prince, but he was exiled. Drakath is bent on revenge and will not stop until he reclaims the throne which he believes is rightfully his. Darkwolf Bandits Drakath became a bandit, and eventually, leader of the Darkwolf Bandits. He believes that its his birthright to be king. He became a servant of Sepulchure, in hopes of gaining enough power to circumvent his father's throne for himself, and was tasked to get the White and Black Dragon Boxes in order to achieve the Necrotic Blade of Doom, but he was only able to get the White Box. Dragon Egg Saga He travelled far and wide for the Black Dragon Box, and discovered it was in the hands of the Priestess. He threatened her to hand over the box, but the Hero intervened. Drakath had a brutal fight with the new Hero, but was defeated. Among their struggle, a sneevil had taken the box. Drakath then vanished in thin air, knowing he and the Hero would meet again. After performing some tasks for Robina the Hood, the Hero received the box from her (it had fallen into her hands after the sneevil fell into her trap). At that moment, Drakath appeared, ready than ever to earn the Dragon Box. He was defeated yet again, but when he opened the box, he and the Hero found that the contents of the box had been dumped at the Sneevil Dumpsite. Orb Saga He was tasked to get the Wind Orb, which he was able to get from the Ruins of Kordana. He to used it to overwhelm the hero, but lost it once more as a tornado took him because he battled his greatest enemy. He also hired some mercenaries in the Sandsea to get the Light Orb, but again he failed. He aided Sepulchure into the siege of Popsprocket. However, in the quest the Fortress, he steals the Necrotic Blade of Doom and stabs Sepulchure through the abdomen, because he knew that he would never give up the Blade so he takes the Ultimate Orb instead and becomes one with its power. Sepulchure reveals that Drakath's body can't handle the orb's power and will be disintegrated into ash. However to avoid this fate, Drakath fused with Fluffy to become Dragon Drakath. The Cold He also learned of the Cold and began to gain followers in dwellers of the dark with it, namely in the shadow mines of Stone Deep, Vandar, where he hid for a long time. From the shadows, he worked to take control of workers in the deepest levels and, more importantly, of the Shadow Lord's communicant, Myr, who subconsciously resisted his spell. In accordance to the Brilhado's plans, he was used as a pawn to provoke a war in Battleonia between the elements of Fire and Darkness as he gained possession of the Fire Orb. Drakath was hunted for it by the Hero, unaware of Akriloth's manipulation. As the human armies turn the tide of the ensuing battle, Myr and his fellow clerics proceeded to dispel the effects of the Cold on the affected miner and realized that the Devourer still sought him. Likewise, followers secretly serving the Brilhado withdrew from his arm towrds the end, allowing him to fall. Drakath is finally defeated, and dies before he can disclose Akriloth's lies. As the Hero is on his way to give the Fire Orb to Akriloth, Diviara Celegra under the disguise of the Mysterious Necromancer, raises Drakath from the dead (The Dragon War: Part 2), alongside with a handful of other Brilhado Necromancers. Now a Dracolich with regenerative capabilities, Drakath joined the Brilhado's undead army and was made to steal the Frozen Claymore to wreak havoc within Battleon's army during their war against Akriloth and, though he fell once again and the Ice weapon was recovered, he rose to continue roaming the lands. (The Return of Drakath) As the Hero gathers all the Prime Elemental Orbs along with the Creation Orb so that they may be guarded in the Temple of Hope, Drakath is resurrected once his remains are gathered—due to the blood of the Chosen's defeated enemies—and his life is restored by the ninth orb's recreation. To have his revenge against his killer and the Brilhado Necromancers for using him, Drakath seized the opportunity to steal the Orbs and set the temple ablaze as soon as king Tralin left the Temple to attend a royal meeting. Soon, he gathered the Zardmaster, Drakonnas, Nepto, Calladus, Jack Frost, Drakonnan and Sila in a fortress in Deren and orchestrated a war against Unity and the Network. Though Drakath is defeated and reduced to undeath once again, Shroudbrood appears before him and says that their spells have stayed his passage from the world of the living. Intending to use him further, he casts the Cold on him once again so as to repress him. (Sinister 7 War) At some point, Erebus conversed with him with an unknown purpose in mind. The shadow, after his partnership with Shroudbrood came to an end, giving him an aid to entirely break free from the Cold's thrall, informing him that his chance would come during Frostval. Once Shroudbrood falls, dead by his hand, Drakath is used again by Frigidere. As he became the Nexus of his army, his defeat means the collapse of the lich's entire army. Due to being created through Cold-based necromancy, Zorbak and the Chosen need an expert to stop him and it is then that Diviara Celegra appears so as to liberate the former prince from the control of necromancers and undo the magic that brought him to his by-then current state. The Brilhado tells Drakath to let go of his hatred, just as he becomes human again. (Frostval 2012: Gift Delivery!) Diviara brings Drakath to Deren's castle, where he has been spending considerable time with king Tralin. Along with Myr and the Drakel king, he convinced Diviara to go see his son in Battleonia, while the Paladins and the Necromancers waged war as led by Artix von Krieger and Kaley Obsidia, respectively. In presence of the king and the communicant, he also witnessed the elemental-collapsing effects of the war and the damage to Lore's ley lines. Sometime later, Drakath is prompted by Erebus to talk sense into Grimveil, whose experiments to regain his necromancy might have potentially catastrophic results, and the former prince accepts. As per his promise to the king and the Chosen, he alerts the latter of Erebus' return to Lore. (The Past Unravelled III) As he leaves for Deren, the Chosen, then, recognizes that he is telling the truth, though knows not for whose advantage. Chaos Drakath later is transported to the World of Chaos and Mother of Monsters gives him a choice to become Chaos, leading to AQW after having been corrupted by the Chaos magic and he is now the main villain of the new game. In AQW, Lord Drakath now leads the 13 Chaos-Lords against the city of Swordhaven and King Alteon. Personality Drakath is a spoiled child, believing that he is entitled to everything that he might desire, even if it is impossible to accomplish. If he sees that his goal is blocked by some sort of obstacle, he will often use force to achieve his goal. he is determined and arrogant, unwilling to accept total defeat in any situation. ﻿Drakath's main goal is to overpower King Alteon and claim the throne for his own. Dragon Drakath "Dragon Drakath" a moniker used by the leadership of Lore, is the etheral dragon-demon created by the fusion of Drakath with Fluffy and the elemental orb and was possessed by Drakath in his final hours. Evidentely, Drakath retained enough control over the orb and was even able to dominate Fluffy enough-more evidence of his mental instability and pig-headedness-to remain sapient and have control over the organism. It was Drakath's most powerful and most versatile weapon, but like other potent artifacts he used, it turned out to be his downfall. In this massive, abnormal conglomeration, Drakath was able to literally exude pure darkness from his mouth, hypothetically outranking even Sepulchure and his Necrotic Blade of Doom in his state of consumption by evil. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Characters in DragonFable